Fire Types
In both book and film series, many of the dragons are shown to possess unique types of breath weapons. These differences make the dragons attacks much more unique. Here are some examples. This ability specially makes dragons to dragons, and put them 'different' from other organisms, and even capable of confront human beings armed with artificial weapons and group strategies. Film variations Flame-breathers Every dragon's fires are fuel-based, and are different. Firepower is enhanced through combinations of unique sources of ignition and particular fuels. This can, however, be a weakness, as dragons aren't fireproof on the inside; an alert dragon can ignite another dragon's fuel the moment before the dragon itself does, causing the fuel to burn inside the dragon. The effect of this varies, from a slight daze to permanent wing damage. Based on scenes in How to Train Your Dragon 2 when dragons of Berk and Dragon Den were released from hypnosis caused by Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast and counterattacked this massive enemy together, possibly all the fire-breathers are capable of differentiating flames of normal and in explosive, ball shaped. Fire Variants Terrible Terror Terrible Terrors have a propane based fire attack. This fire was described more as sniper bullets than flamethrowers. Their fire projects in long concentrated streams with deadly precision. Gobber says that you know when their about to strike when you hear a little hissing sound. Timberjack The Timberjack spits a fire similar to the Monstrous Nightmare's. It is slightly more sticky and globulous. It resembles burning embers and create beautiful glowing sparks. The Timberjack will occasionally secrete a few drops of its oil-based fire to burn the kindling wood it has chopped and collected. It can, then, fold its wings around the fire like a tent to warm itself, just as it's seen on the Book of Dragons short. Typhoomerang The Typhoomerang flies in a scorching tornado of whirling fire. It is capable of creating a huge whirling burn mark with its fire. The fire also acts like a fertilizer, because once the plants are burned by the fire, they will regrow and become more fertile. Boneknapper The Boneknapper has a fairly regular looking fire. Similar to the Red Death, this dragon takes a deep breath before breathing a huge flowing stream of ashy fire. It does not appear to have extremely hot fire since the kids are able to survive very close to the fire during the Legend of the Boneknapper short. Also the fire keeps coming up and down in waves. Smothering Smokebreath The Smothering Smokebreath breathes very hot fire and smoke. Fire The Smothering Smokebreath breathes a very hot fire. It is so hot it seems to be able to weld or melt hard metals together. It is possible that its temperature can rise up to 2750 degrees Fahrenheit ( 1510 degrees Celsius) as it is the melting point of steel. The hot air may function similarly to a hot air balloons fire. Smoke The Smothering Smokebreath emits large amounts of smoke from its mouth to create a thick cloud of smoky fog to hide itself. They are often mistaken for ghosts and other supernatural creatures, such as a "Fog Monster". According to the Riders of Berk DVD extra, "Dragon Tracker," the smoke is emitted from their skin much like the Monstrous Nightmare's fire jacket. Red Death The Red Death is a tremendous dragon, and its fire is equally massive. One blast incinerates the entire Berk fleets, and is released for long and the jet flame-like torrent along with gusts is powerful to destroy surroundings thanks to the dragon's tremendous lung capacities and exhaling power. It is a methane-based, billowing orange flame, and it has more ash than most other dragon flames, similar to pyroclastic blast of a volcano. It creates large amounts of black smoke, which makes it unique than any other dragon which don't create smoke. The Red Death inhales deeply before shooting fire. Directly after being ejected, the fire is a blue hue, but it quickly turns to orange. The fire in the film can go over half a mile according to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon, and the fire is shot in very similar manner as of a flamethrower. The dragon can cover the lack of agility and blind spots from faster or smaller enemies by flipping in midair in three-dimensional circular motions, resulting in engulfing the surrounding area and searing the targets, but it takes a little a longer to heat its gas then ignite it because of its tremendous lung capacities. It can also be powerful enough to destroy itself completely from within, if its fire is ignited by another smaller dragons flame. Hobblegrunt The Hobblegrunt shoots an Ethane expectorant. This suggests that this fire has a liquid consistency, similar to that of the Monstrous Nightmare. Rumblehorn The Rumblehorn expels long-ranged 'fire missiles' which initially start out as a white-hot fireball that quickly solidifies and turns to a warmer color before it ends up in a sooty stony material when it hits its target. It is also capable of breathing normal flames. Fireworm Like the Monstrous Nightmare, they are capable of setting themselves on fire and glow in the dark at the same time. The fire that they emit burns hotter than the sun which is 27 million degrees Fahrenheit , which also means that the Fireworm's flames are as hot or hotter than the Deadly Nadder's Magnesium fire. According to Tuffnut, the Fireworm burns like ten suns. The tiny Fireworms are not shown to have any fire breathing. Fireworm Queen The Fireworm Queen is capable of breathing streams of hot fire (a similar type with the Monstrous Nightmare's fire; a bio-firecomb of topical and flammable gelFireworm Queen on Dragonpedia) that spews out small fireworks. It is one of the most powerful fire breaths of all dragons. Whispering Death The Whispering Death's fire takes the shape of rings of yellow fire and smoke. It also has the ability to spit normal fire as seen when Whispering Deaths attack Bork and his girlfriend from below. Screaming Death The Screaming Death's fireballs can be launched either one at a time, or in rapid succession, much like a machine gun. Every time it launches a fireball, the frill on the Screaming Death's head flashes with flames and the fireballs themselves explode on impact in an incendiary fashion. Alone, these fireballs are also shown to be extremely powerful, as one of them was able to obliterate a tower in Berk in one shot. The Screaming Death is also capable of jetting out 'concentric rings of fire matching the round shape of mouth' which are identical to those used by the Whispering DeathsScreaming Death on Dragonpedia. Stormcutter The Stormcutter shoots sustained, blazing torus of fire that forms a spiral. As seen in a deleted scene for the second movie when Hiccup tries out some of Cloudjumper's fuel in his fire-sword, this fire is extremely powerful and hard to control. Monstrous Nightmare The Monstrous Nightmare has some of the most dangerous fire. It is made up of kerosene gel, so unlike other dragons who make fire with gas, they produce a flammable liquid and ignite it. When the Monstrous Nightmare breathes fire it is a sticky burning liquid; literally a bionic napalm. This fire is very destructive as it flows over houses and fields, but it actually doesn't seem to really be that hot as Hiccup is able to stand relatively close to it when he is being attacked by this fire. Nightmare out of flames Because the fire is sticky, the Monstrous Nightmare often coats itself in it - another possible sign that the fire isn't all that hot, as Hookfang's fire coat causes discomfort but no real damage to people sitting on even a full burn. It should be noted that when using their firepower they are always seen spewing it over a target as oppose to blasting it, or when they blast it it is usually at short-range. *At least Hookfang can create a condensed ball of flame with greater destructive power by igniting himself and fly, breath fire in circular motion, then blow the ball by flapping his wings towards the targets. Night Fury The Night Fury's firepower consists of an explosive semi-solid mass of acetylene-oxygen flames. When at charging energy and shooting, high-pitched sound emit. When it hits a target it explodes on impact. This allows it to kill almost all targets. The explosion is made up of a purple gaseous ring and a huge ball of fire at the center. The blast of plasma will explode even if it does not hit a target, because at high altitude, carbon dioxide is abundant and replaces the oxygen which creates the fire. The blast with no fire then explodes (as can be seen when Hiccup was riding Toothless for the first successful test drive). A Night Fury's flame can also be sustained for long periods of time, similar to a blow-torch. This is shown only when Toothless is preparing to rest or sleep, which he uses a sustained blowtorch-like flame to warm an area before resting there. Contrary to what the Vikings claim, Night Fury's fire probably burns hotter than the Deadly Nadder's. This is because acetylene and oxygen can burn at around 6,500 degrees Fahrenheit (hot enough to melt Tungsten, which has the highest melting point of all metals), while magnesium burns at around 5,600 degrees Fahrenheit. Though since no one has been able to capture, much less study a Night Fury this can be considered obsolete information. Toothless' acetylene-oxygen flame is actually ionized enough to become plasmoid (at least according to Hiccup). This would explain why it explodes on contact. Plasma works almost like a cross between a liquid and a gas. Interestingly it can exist a many temperatures (not just extreme heat). Night Fury fire seems to carry this through. Toothless has been seen to use smaller blasts just to blow things over or illuminate dark areas. These blasts do not seem to be as hot as his others, and it is very likely that he can control the relative strength and heat of his blasts. Toothless seems to refrain from using the higher temperature, more lethal blasts against enemies when he can help it. This is almost certainly due to Hiccup's influence on him. While in some cases Hiccup says that he has a limit of six shots, there is a lot of uncertainty about that, even if some sources, and even Hiccup himself in one episode states that his limit is 6, that fact might not be entirely true as even in original movie, in final fight, he was able to give more than 10 shots, with 7 full powered ones in really quick succession. or possibly, Night Furies recharge their shots very quickly, with weaker blasts recharging faster than others while more powerful blasts slower, but still rather fast. The shots might even recharge quick enough to give the Night Fury seemingly more shots than its shot limit allows. *At least for supplementary usages, the Night Fury is known to breath a stream of normal fire. Deadly Nadder The Deadly Nadder's fire is very hot. It is said to be able to melt steel and turn a Viking into ash in seconds. The Nadder's fire is made up of magnesium, causing the fires look like torrents of concentrated sparkles. This results in the fire burning in a brilliant bright color with sparks flying off of it. Magnesium burns at around 5,600 degrees Fahrenheit. The Nadder seems to be able to breath fire without taking a deep, open mouthed to inhale, this seems to be a common ability among dragons. Theses dragons usually emit fires within relatively short period (in an instant) and the flames travel fast and straight, but they are actually capable of sustaining fires for long periods of time. However, due to its blind spot, they prefer to use their tail spines instead of fire. Gronckle, Hotburple and Catastrophic Quaken Three very similar species; the Gronckle, the Hotburple and the Catastrophic Quaken, share this powerful ability. Their fires are very unusual ones, more likely of shooting compressed magmas or volcanic rocks. These dragons first eat rocks or metals that melt in their stomach, and regurgitate and spit them back out as balls of molten lava. The substances they use to melt these rocks is Heptane/Oxygen. These lava blasts are shot out with great force and can cause serious damage once they hit their target. Attempting to block one of these blasts with a shield would probably not work. Because the blasts have a fairly solid base the blast will plow through obstacles until it hits something hard enough to splatter the lava ball. This is seen in Riders of Berk episode 'Alvin and The Outcasts' when the dragons attack the outcasts, and proved to be effective even on big, strong foes such as the Screaming Death. The Gronckle also has the ability to produce different types of lava by consuming different rocks. They can produce Gronckle Iron, lava of different colours, a transparent material, shiny balls of metals and even possess magnetic force in its body after eating certain rocks. If a Gronckle ingests lots of small rocks or pebbles, it can quickly shoot them out before they completely melt and fuse with each other creating the regular lava blast. When it does this, the pebbles will be expelled in a rapid succession similar to a machine gun, though unlike a machine gun, these rocks will spread in a wide area. This attack is useful when attacking multiple foes at once, as seen on Dragon Down. Hideous Zippleback The Hideous Zippleback has one of the most interesting ways of producing fire. Unlike most other dragon who breath in a flammable gas and then ignite it while exhaling, the Zippleback has one head that produces the gas and exhales it without igniting it. This gas is made up of Ammonium Nitrate mixed with Anhydrous Hydrazine, which has an explosive effect and produces a great deal of smoke. These chemicals produce a huge, flowing, green fog. The fog is said to have a noxious scent (this suggests it may be metabolic gas, like flatulence). It is bad enough to make anyone who breaths it in feel extremely nauseous. The gas, after being exhaled, is then lit by a spark from the other head. In addition, in battles, the Zippleback has the ouroboros-like power to bite their own tails and set themselves on fire, taking on the form of a flaming wheel that knocks down their opponents like ten-pins. Regular fire As seen on the comic Dragon Down, both heads of a zippleback are capable of releasing regular streams of fire. This fire looks somewhat similar to the fire used by the Red Death. Scuttleclaw It appears that the Scuttleclaw can shoot green fire. This might suggest the presence of copper in the fuel. Night Terror A single Night Terror normally emit small streams of flames, but when they swarm together, the flames will combine and transform into a massive, powerful fireball. Razorwhip The fire that the Razorwhip breathes can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. Snaptrapper Snaptrappers emit a Methane based mist. Since methane is a flammable gas it is assumed it can be set on fire in a similar manner to a Hideous Zippleback's gas. Snafflefang The Snafflefang breathes brightly-colored fire that can be used to illuminate dark caves. Sand Wraith The Sand Wraith has a unique fire type. It ejects large balls of hardened sand surrounded by a coat of weak fire at its opponents. Hackatoo The Hackatoo ejects average fireballs at its opponents. Moldruffle The Moldruffle shoots out massive, powerful balls of fire. Moldruffles gather fire on the edges of their wings and tail, using their fan-like tail to strengthen the blazing flames. Raincutter The Raincutter has a truly unique fireball. Its fire is rain-resistant and is equally as powerful in rain, snow and sunny weather. Sword Stealer The Sword Stealer ejects powerful, average sized fireballs at its prey and enemies. Thunderclaw Thunderclaws shoot average fire at its enemies, and its fire can be green sometimes in color. Thunderpede The Thunderpede emit what seems like a short stream of fire. Its fire is relatively weak and does not spread. Windstriker The Windstriker can breathe fire into its mouth to illuminate caves. Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus Similar to the fire types of the Red Death and the Boneknapper, the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus breathes a extremely large blast of regular fire. Grapple Grounder The Grapple Grounder launches fireballs at its opponents and are said to create beautiful waves in the sky as they shoot. Prickleboggle Larger Prickleboggles can breathe purple fire to scare off their enemies. Water Variants Some of these dragons can also breath normal flames, but using them less frequently, or not for combat, and are usually less powerful than their main weapons. Scauldron The Scauldron's "fire" is not fire and therefore unusual, though since these dragons live in the sea, they can't use fire anyway. These dragons first swallow a gallons of water, heat it in their stomach, and then fires the water in a scalding jet at its prey/victim. The dragon gets its name from this ability. The water it spits is extremely hot and will usually finish off it's prey/victim with a single shot. Gobber claims it will melt the flesh right off your bones. *The Scauldon may or may not be able to demonstrate the ability to breathe fire, as some Vikings have smelled the flammable gas that comes before flames.Scauldron on Dragonpedia. Bewilderbeast The Bewilderbeast have ice blasts as their firepower which are the most powerful and destructive of all biological ranged attacks in the world of How to Train Your Dragon. They sucks up masses of water from the sea and stores it in pouches down its neck. The water is then likely highly pressurized, while the volumes combined heat is driven or wicked off. When it regurgitates the water, it returns to a normal pressure and experiences a drastic drop in temperature. When it hits its target, it freezes, mid-splash. This causes it to form its spiky shape, as the ice expands. Tide Glider The Tide Glider sprays water which is contaminated with it's saliva which can heal wounds. Flightmare The Flightmare shoots a toxic glowing blue mist that paralyses its victims just long enough for it to finish them off. Rather than freezing a target immediately, the initial paralysis seems to be caused by "stiffening" the skin, making it harder for the muscles to work. As the skin absorbs the mist, the muscles themselves are paralyzed. The victims appear "shiny" until the mist wears off possibly because of some elements of the mist not being absorbed by the skin and has to dry off. Woolly Howl The Woolly Howl shoots ice balls which include ice with different particles and water droplets, all which are sustained in a spinning spiral shaped blast to a shower of hail. Groncicle The Groncicle freezes its targets with exploding ice attacks of liquid Nitrogen. Liquid Nitrogen can reach temperatures up to -321 degrees Fahrenheit (-196 degrees Celcius). Shivertooth The Shivertooth fires a combination of snow and ice in one blast. Snow Wraith The Snow Wraith is able to shoot frost in quick, rapid fusillades. This attack is exceptionally powerful, as it can easily blast a Viking out of his spot. Acids Changewing Their acid is green, gurgling, sticky, and melts through most substances. The Changewing can spray large amounts of acid at a time. It is highly dangerous and is shown to eat through huge wooden trees in seconds, however it cannot destroy metal. The dragon appears to be mostly immune to its own acid as it can walk through it without showing any signs of pain. But in the short Book of Dragons, they appear to breathe fire. However, this could be added because of comical purposes. Sliquifier The Sliquifier can use it's speed to churn up a powerful acid stream. This is unusual, since most dragons that fire acid has a ball-like shape that has a direct impact on targets. The Sliquifier's acid is stronger when the dragon moves faster at the point of release. Snaptrapper The Snaptrapper shoots a type of acid that can melt through metal. They appear as large streams of green acid. Submaripper The Submaripper shoots exploding balls of acid which is usually shot within a close range, but has a result of forceful power. Sweet Death The Sweet Death fires acid while it usually stays put in one area. Tide Glider Along with it's watery firepower, the Tide Glider can shoot several balls of acid at a time to clear it's path. They appear as large balls of green acid. Electricity Skrill The Skrill shoots an electrical white fire, known as a lightning blast, as its body crackles with static electricity. As soon as the dragon begins to breathe its lightning-like breath, the electricity arches through its mouth and sparks along gasses that form the body of the blast. It is one of the most unique types of blasts since it contains both an extremely hot fire and a powerful electrical current. It also creates strong ozone smell, due to the air ionization during discharge. Though the huge amount of electricity is fatal, Snoutlout and Dagur were hit by the Skrill without dying or passing out like Hiccup when he was hit by actual lightning. This may suggest that the lightning that Skrills produce are of a lower voltage than actual lightning. Or it could just be the size and power of different blasts. For example, the Skrill can shoot lightning powerful enough to bring down an iceberg. Grapple Grounder The Grapple Grounder can shoot a light-blue pulse ball, possibly of electricity or plasma or a sort. It can shoot multiple of the blue orbs at a time, but at a sacrifice of size. The balls have a somewhat magnetic field, drawing towards larger objects than it (ie, opponents or victims), however the more decreased the size the stronger the force is. This information could also infer it might be electromagnetic. If a Grapple Grounder takes a deep enough breath, or charges it long enough, the fire will come out as a big blackish sphere that explodes impressively upon impact, almost fatal. Its bomb contains Magnesium gel. Seashocker The Seashocker, utilizing the ability to produce biological electricity, can attack and stun targets at mid-ranges with highly-charged electron waves or currents. Shockjaw The Shockjaw can shoot an electrical stream of bio-electricity. It first starts up as a gentle jolt, but as it travels, it is converted into a lethal bolt. Sounds Thunderdrum The Thunderdrum delivers a sonic blast that is deadly at close range. Thunderdrum lets out sonic blasts so loud it's been known to shatter glass and crack teeth. The blast ripples through the air and can push obstacles and enemies back at great speed. It is, as mentioned earlier, really only severely dangerous at close range, but it remains a devastating attack all the same. At the very least, a normal person's eardrums run the risk of rupturing. It has proven strong enough to break off the main mast of a ship and send a horde of wild boars flying. It is theoretically possible that the sonic roar would be more effective against targets that are underwater, since sound travels better through water, which makes sense as the Thunderdrum is amphibious. According to the legends, the Thunderdrum gets this power from Thor himself. It is capable of delivering a thunderous sonic blast that can be heard for miles. Thunderdrum babies hatch from their shells by making a sky-rattling sonic boom. Their sonic roar is even capable of reflecting small projectiles making it both a defensive and offensive weapon. Some dragons seem to be immune to its roar or only slightly affected by it such as the Whispering Death. However, by focusing its sound into a more concentrated form, the Thunderdrum can release a sonic blast than can do more physical damage. As shown with Stoick's Dragon Thornado, this can either knock down juvenile Whispering Deaths, or even briefly stun a Screaming Death. When several Thunderdrums cooperate, the combined blast is powerful enough to knock off many wild dragons instantly. *Thunderdrums can also shoot blasts of fire. These fireballs get larger the farther they go. Somewhat similar to the Shockjaw. *Thunderdrums are the only species to utilize sounds as weapons in terms of offensive means other than supplemental shrieks by the Screaming Deaths (see below) Death Song The Death Song uses a siren like sound to lure its prey to a remote island. The Death Song has an extra-cervical vertebrate. When When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expand into its frills, and its song is able to be projected to specific targets up to a mile away. Thunderdrums are the only dragons immune to it as they are hard of hearing. Though it is not known to be able to knock out prey or defend from a distance, like fire. Screaming Death The Screaming Death is able to produce a loud noise that disorients dragons, causing them to lose focus and feel very uncomfortable. Mudraker The Mudraker produces sonic sounds that travels through water in fast speeds and causes the water to form into massive, powerful waves. Bewilderbeast The Bewilderbeast is known to produce ultrasonic sounds to control the minds of other dragons. The only dragons immune to it are baby dragons as they 'listen to no one'. Amber-like Substances Death Song The Death Song shoots amber-like substances that solidifies rapidly to trap its prey. This substance can only be penetrated by flame as it causes it to melt into a liquid. Air Windstriker The Windstriker heats air up in their body, then blasts it at its enemies. Its super heated air is one of the most powerful strike of all dragons. These blows are hot enough to set their opponents on fire. Fire or Attack Combinations Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare In Heather Report Part II, Astrid and Snotlout combined the attacks of their dragons. Hookfang would set himself on fire (everything except his head and part of his neck to avoid toasting his rider, apparently) and fly across Stormfly's path right as she launched her spikes. When timed correctly, the spikes would set on fire as they passed through the edges of the fire jacket, making it even more important to get out of the way. Night Fury and Thunderdrum In Live and Let Fly, Hiccup and Stoick fought against an armada of outcast-ships, and Hiccup noticed that Toothless's plasma burst combined with Thornado's sonic roar to make a fireworks display of purple sparks. He called it a plasma scatter-shot. Night Fury and Skrill In View to a Skrill Part I and II Toothless fires a Plasma Blast at the Wild Skrill and then the Skrill fires back with its lightning, creating a purple plasma lightning explosion. Eel Effect Eels have been shown to affect dragons fire differently. For a Night Fury, for instance, it creates a red plasma shot that explodes on impact and it increases the shot limit. This comes at the cost of the dragon getting Eel Pox (which is why most dragons avoid eels). Typhoomerangs on the other hand can consume eels to increase their shot limit and fire power without contracting the disease. Non-Projectiles / Special Weapons / Unique Attacks Tail Spikes: Used mainly by the Deadly Nadder Razorwhip and sometimes by the Whispering Death and the Screaming Death. It was used for additional purposes and poisonous attack. Bump Blast: Used by the Gronckle. When provoked, Gronckles can inhale deeply, and the bumps on their body blast off in every direction. Tail bludgeon: Used by the Gronckle and Hotburple, they get close to the targets and beat them using the tail tips. It is very powerful and can knock over several Vikings at once. The Snafflefang and Red Death also does so. Their tail usually has spikes or bumps on it. Tail Whip: Used by some dragons using its tail to whip enemies. Rotating teeth/Vacuum: Used by the Whispering Death to make tunnels, by reversing the rotation of its teeth, the Whispering Death can create an inescapable vacuum effect. The Screaming Death is also capable of demonstrate vacuum attacks despite lacking rotating teeth of the main species. Inhaling: Due to large lung capacities, the Red Death and the Screaming Death can cause strong inhaling air currents that are powerful enough to make extremely fast-flying targets, such as Night Furies or Deadly Nadders, hover and even be drawn backwards. Paralyzing sting: Used by the Speed stinger. It uses the barbed end of its tail to inject poison to its victims that paralyze them temporarily. Camouflage: Used by the Changewing, mostly for defensive purposes. It can also be used to sneak on prey or for strategical attack/defense of territory. Electrical Bite: Used by the Seashocker, they can paralyze their victims through their bite, using a powerful electrical discharge. Odor: Used by the Snaptrapper and the Sweet Death. The Snaptrapper can produce different smells for different purposes. If it wants to attract prey it produces the tempting smell of chocolate. If it wants to repel other dragons or vikings it produces a noxious smell of putrefaction that scares off even the most starving Titan Wing. Similarly the Sweet Death buries itself underground and uses its sweet scented tongue to attract prey. References Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragons